The Duelist Kingdom
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Studying everday duelist and their stratgies!!
1. Default Chapter

******************************  
Aoi: Lookie! I own Yu-gi-oh!!!! YAY!!!  
******************************  
Anniemay* shaking Aoi* Wake up!! Aoi! It's time to start the story!!  
  
Aoi: *wakes up* Huh? Yugi? What? Anniemay? Aww! Why did you wake me!! *sniff sniff TT_TT*  
  
Disclamer: I don't Own Yu-gi-oh!!! TT_TT  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anniemay: Welecome to... The Duelist Kingdom..  
  
Yameinna: Here we discover and study everday duelists...  
  
Anniemay: We are in a meadowright now... Look! There's one now!  
  
*Looks at Weeval Underwood*  
  
Yameinna: This duelist is know as "Bugious Dorkius"..  
  
Anniemay: Other known as the "Bug Dork" or "Bug Duelist"..  
  
Yameinna: This one in particualar likes to use traps and lures his enimies in...  
  
Anniemay: Obsevere....  
  
*Weeval setting up a trap*  
  
*A Duelist walks up to Weeval*  
  
Duelist: YOU TRICKED ME!  
  
Anniemay: Look an "Amateurist Duelist" looks like Weeval will spring his trap on him...  
  
Duelist:: huh what was that? *looks over at Yameinna and Anniemay*  
  
Weeval: What the?!  
  
Anniemay: We've been spotted RUN!!!  
  
*Anniemay and Yameinna run away*  
  
Anniemay: *panting* I think... we lost... them...  
  
Yameinna: We are now in a mountonious area... Look! *points at Mai Valentine* It's a "Beautious Harpie"  
  
Anniemay: Other words "Beautiful Harpie" or.. the "Harpie Duelist" She specializes in Harpie combos.. Harpie Ladies, elegent egotist..  
  
Yameinna: Harpie Brother, Harpie's pet dragon..  
  
Anniemay: Harpie's feather duster, cyber shield..  
  
Yameinna: rose whip..  
  
Anniemay: ..and of course the Harpie Lady...  
  
Yameinna: Sometimes she will spray a perfume on her cards and use her sense of smell to pick out her cards when they are face down..  
  
Anniemay: She will do this to psych out her enimies into thinking she has psyhic powers...  
  
Yameinna: Let's move on...  
  
Anniemay: We are now in an ocean area..   
  
Yameinna: Over there! *points at Mayko Tsunami* It's an "Oceanious Emotionalist"  
  
Anniemay: Other known as.. "Emotional Ocean" this particular duelist can be refered to in other forms... "Fisher Man", "Ocean Duelist", or "Emotional Fisherman"...  
  
Yameinna: He uses water-type... and with his field card "Sumi" makes him have a greater advantage!  
  
Anniemay: He changes emotions when he refers to his father.. He is mostly cheerful when he is fishing...  
  
Yameinna: Oh look! He is now catching he lunch!!  
  
Mayko: HA! HA! THE BEST CATCH OF THE DAY!!  
  
Yameinna: Looks like he is ready to eat..  
  
Anniemay: Let's move on...  
  
Yameinna: Oh look.. We are outta time..   
  
Anniemay: Look for us next time in The Duelist Kingdom...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Credits  
  
Writer-------------------------------------------------------- Aoi Himiko  
  
Co-Host----------------------------------------------------- Anniemay  
  
Co-Host----------------------------------------------------- Yameinna  
  
Weeval Underwood---------------------------------- Weeval Underwood  
  
Mai Valentine-------------------------------------------- Mai Valentine  
  
Mayko Tsunami---------------------------------------- Mayko Tsunami  
  
Duelist------------------------------------------------------ A Friend  
  
Note: If I made a mistake do not flame in a review..   
  
Another Note: If you have any ideas on other duelist.. put it in a review!! ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aoi: I wanna go back to sleep..  
  
*Aoi starts to sleep*  
  
Aoi: Do I own Yu-gi-oh?   
  
Some one: no..  
  
Aoi: What!!  
  
*wakes up*   
  
Aoi: Uh sleeping is boring.. *goes outside* 


	2. Fighting Cohosts

Aoi: Well once again I don't own Yu-gi-oh...  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh...  
  
Aoi: Quiet!! *takes a large stick* DIE!! *hits the disclamer message box*  
  
Disclamer: I don't.. ownnn.. Yu--  
  
Aoi: *hits it again*  
  
Disclamer: gi- ohhhh.. I don'ttttt...  
  
Aoi: *hits it again*  
  
Disclamer: I don't own...  
  
Aoi: *hits it again*  
  
Disclamer: I don't...  
  
Aoi: *hits it again*  
  
Disclamer: I..  
  
Aoi: *hits it again*  
  
Disclamer: ....  
  
Aoi: There! Enjoy!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yameinna: Yet again we've been looking for more duelist!  
  
Anniemay: We are on the search for a very special group...  
  
Yameinna: "Rarious Huntous" or "Rare Hunters"  
  
Anniemay: They mainly look for very rare cards to crush their enimies....  
  
Yameinna: They are mostly controlled by 1 leader....  
  
Anniemay: You can easily spot them, with their purple cloaks and gold chains...  
  
Yameinna: LOOK! IS THAT ONE?!  
  
Anniemay: Let's get a closer look!   
  
*they move in closer*  
  
Yameinna: Look there... They are having a meeting...  
  
Anniemay: Let's watch....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Now this meeting will come to order...  
  
Rare Hunter #2: Rare Hunter #3 please read the minutes of the last meeting...  
  
Rare Hunter #3: Ok... are you sure...  
  
Rare Hunter #2: Yes..  
  
Rare Hunter #3: Well.. Lumis said "I'm hungry", Umbra replied "you're always hungry...", Lumis replied "Well I didn't lose to Kaiba,,"  
  
Rare Hunter #4: When did that happen?  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Okay.. Has anyone got good news?  
  
Rare Hunter #5: I have heard that there are new duelist with great cards...  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Really? Who?  
  
Rare Hunter #5: Someone name... Joey and Yugi....  
  
Rare Hunter #1: ¬_¬ we already know that...  
  
Rare Hunter #5: oh..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yameinna: (sarcasticly) Well... That was interesting....  
  
Anniemay: Yeah....  
  
Yameinna: How about we move on....  
  
Anniemay: Yes please...  
  
Yameinna: We have found one of the odd type of duelist...  
  
Anniemay: *shivers* this place is creepy but this is where we can find one weird duelist...  
  
Yameinna: The "Gravyard Duelist"...  
  
Anniemay: He specializes in ghost, zombie, and skeleton-type of monsters...  
  
Yameinna: Look it looks like he is setting his deck...  
  
Bones: Hmmm I can use this monster...  
  
Anniemay: Very interesting....  
  
Bones: I'm hungry...   
  
Yameinna: what is he doing?  
  
Bones: I smell humans.....  
  
Anniemay: What is that suppose to mean!?  
  
Bones: Hm..  
  
Yameinna: Wha!  
  
Anniemay: *shivering*  
  
Bones: *takes out a basket*  
  
Yameinna: What's in it?  
  
Bones: *Takes out a...............................*  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
WE'LL BE BACK AFTER THIS COMMERICIAL!!  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
Presented by Chibi-Puchiko.  
  
Chibi-Puchiko: Do you like humour? Something that'll tickle your funny bone? Then try reading one of my other fics!   
  
Sorry for the ridiculous promo I'm just killing time!  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
WE'RE BACK!!  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
Bones: *takes out a ................. sandwich*  
  
Anniemay: Whew....  
  
Yameinna: *sigh*  
  
Anniemay: Okay you stop telling me those stupid scary stories....  
  
Yameinna: They are not stupid!!!  
  
Anniemay: Yes they are!!  
  
Bones: *hears rustling in the bushes* Huh?  
  
Yameinna: Take that back!!  
  
Anniemay: Never!!  
  
Bones: *goes over to where they are hiding...* What the?!  
  
Anniemay: AHHH!! WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!!!  
  
*they run for their lives*  
  
Bones: That.. was... weird... *takes a bite of his sandwhich*  
  
Anniemay: whew...  
  
Yameinna: I BLAME YOU!!  
  
Anniemay: WHAT!!  
  
Yameinna: Grr!!  
  
Anniemay: Grr!!  
  
Camera Person: Uh.. guys....  
  
Both: WHAT!  
  
Camera Person: It's time to end...  
  
Anniemay: Oh... Well, thanks for joining us..  
  
Yameinna: Yes, hope you tune in next time!!  
  
****continue fighting in backround****  
  
----------CREDITS----------  
  
Writer-------------------------------------------- Aoi Himiko  
  
Co-Host----------------------------------------- Anniemay Kittimoto  
  
Co-Host----------------------------------------- Yameinna Otomittik  
  
Rare Hunter #1------------------------------- Rare Hunter  
  
Rare Hunter #2------------------------------- Rare Hunter  
  
Rare Hunter #3------------------------------- Rare Hunter  
  
Rare Hunter #4------------------------------- Rare Hunter  
  
Rare Hunter #5------------------------------- Rare Hunter (yes all the same person..Amazing what computer graphics can do...)  
  
Bones-------------------------------------------- Bones  
  
Notes- Plz don't flame in a review... It makes me feel bad..T_T... Try to be nice...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Reviewer Reviews =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Note for Diboruskis: We thank you for reviewing.. I feel sorry that you think my 1st chappie was boring.. But is only my 1st chapter! So.. If you want to continue reading this fanfic okay.. But if you don't.. then that means you probably haven't read this part.. so.. I'll stop talking now.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*continuing fighting in backround*  
  
Aoi: Guys... give it a rest... 


End file.
